Getting Lucky!
by Sita Seraph
Summary: Post-War, 1x2. Based on the song, 'Getting Lucky' from Chipmunks Greatest Adventure (yes, the one with the balloon). Duo wants to get laid. So he's going to spell it out for his husband.


Title: Getting Lucky

Author: Sita Seraph

Genre: Ang-Whoops!  Its romance this time!  EVERYBODY RUN FOR THE HILLS!!

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: Are you officially mature at 13?  Because its yaoi!  *points at the ML* YAOI! So…ahem…PG-13

Archive: _Lily's Beyond Forever_: http://crimson.gwyaoi.com/beyondforever/index.html

_Aya and Sonny's Aenai Ai_ - http://aenai.steelsong.com/

_Silver Crucifix_ – http://www.silvercrucifix.com

Warning: None

Author's Note: I want to do this with my spouse!  So I wrote out my dance moves early, so when I find him, I don't mess up. ^_^  Romance makes me hyper.  Very short though, people!

Songfic ahead!  Please download 'Getting Lucky' off the movie from the Chipmunks Greatest Adventure (I think that's the title)

"Duo, would you turn down the music, please?" Heero asked, sighing, as his spouse worked loyally in the kitchen after lunch.  A plain gold wedding ring glinted in the sunlight where the older man worked on a few bills, trying to ignore the racket in the other room.  But when his request wasn't immediately replied with a chipper response, Heero lifted up his head just as the song changed and Duo dramatically took up center stage in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a spatula up to his lips and his hair lose in a pony tail behind him.

"Honey, you're a sweet thing," he lip-singed with the squeaky and higher vocalist off his CD player, throwing his body sexily against the frame of the doorway and rolling his eyes dreamily.  "And you look so fine.

"All I ever wanted," he sang into his 'microphone' entering the tiny and crowded living room, swinging his hips with the uppity and ancient music. "Is to make you mine."  Making his way over to Heero, a quirky smirk stayed on his lips, framed by beautiful brown bangs. "Give me…a clue.  Tell me what I need to do-." Duo leaned down, shaking his hips, and rubbed his nose lovingly with Heero's who was grinning unconsciously. "-to get lucky with you."

Getting up, Duo danced happily with his hips to the center of the living room, dodging papers and TV trays and the fireplace and whatnot furniture.  Looking over his shoulder, he sang dramatically into his spatula. "Boy, I really love you!  With my heart-." Duo patted his chest affectionately with a little constant shake of his tantalizing hips, while it lowered quickly down to his southern regions (you know where, ladies!). "-and soul."  Heero stood up during this display and strode over, throwing off his glasses and tossing them across the messy room.

"Honey, won't you take me!" Duo sang and tossed his spatula, radically grabbing onto his lover with a leg around his waist.  Suddenly, he bounced away with the next verse of the song. "Where I want to go!" Winking seductively, he danced backwards, swinging his arms back and forth and clicking his fingers. "Give me…a clue! Tell me what I need to do-." Throwing his hands on top of his head, he thrusted his hips towards his husband suggestively. "-to get lucky with you!"

"Getting lucky, uhmmm, getting lucky!" Duo lip-singed as Heero came over again, bringing the teasing lover close to him and they danced to the music with their hips, Duo using his whole body against his taller lover.  "Its really what its allll about!  Getting luck, uhmmm, getting lucky! Its something I can't do without!" Dipping Duo, they came back together, nose to nose and the longhaired singer smiled, pressing their foreheads together as he was still tilted a bit downwards.

"Honey, I've been waiting," he sang silently. "Waiting patiently…" Tapping his lover's nose with emphasis, Heero straightened his lover up and Duo stepped back, fingering his apron.  "Let me unlock your heart, boy.  I think I have the key-." Swinging one of the ties to his apron, he winked and turned around, slowly untying the straps.

"Give me…a clue.  Tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you!" Duo flung the apron to his lover, starting to dance solo again towards the small hall that led to their bedroom.

"Uh huh, uh huh! Give me…a clue," Duo turned around and twisting his shoulders from side to side, he effectively looked shy.  "Tell me what I need to do-." Duo cocked his finger for Heero to follow suggestively. "-to get lucky with you."

"Uh huh, uh huh! Give me…a clue."  Heero shook his head, crossing his arms, and smirking.  Duo danced back smiling, taking his lover's hands. "**Tell** me what I need to do to get lucky with you!"

Dancing with his lover to the bedroom, their hips moved together with the music, "Give me…a clue!  Won't you tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you!"

"You're such a dork, Duo," Heero said.

"Oh, honey, honey!" He sang with the music this time, trying to mimic a pitch he just wasn't built to go.  "Give me…a clue!  Won't you tell me what I need to do to get lucky with you!"

"Hmm, what a turn-off."

"Shut up, Heero."

Owari.


End file.
